Cool and Spicy: School Dance
by Flygon Master
Summary: Amu is super excited for her first ever school dance, but when no one asks her out who will step in and sweep her off her feet? Her own person Jack of course! *One-Shot*


**Author's Notes: Hello everyone, I'd like to say thank you for taking a look at my story! Usually I just read and write **_**Lucky Star**_** FanFiction, but about half way through watching **_**Shugo Chara! Doki **_**this idea blossomed in my mind and I couldn't seem to get rid of it any other way then typing it out; since it wasn't the worst thing in the world I decided to share it with all of you! I do hope you will review for me and tell me how my first non-**_**Lucky Star**_** story was!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day; the mid spring sun was shining brightly as its warm rays of light peaked out from behind the large, white, fluffy clouds that hung in the sky. A gentle breeze blew through the air, carrying with it the smell of flowers among other wonderful scents… Ah, this is truly how a story of love begins…<p>

"As many of you are well aware the annual school dance with be held this evening in the gym, now as for the upcoming test I would like to give you a bit of instruction…" Nikaidou began to lecture his class; however, the class didn't seem all too interested in hearing what he had to say. Nikaidou decided that he had no chance of regaining control so he just sat at his desk and began grading the quiz they had taken earlier.

After their teacher had made it clear that he wasn't going to try and force them to be quiet the whole class practically exploded with conversations. The girls began to giggle as they watched the boys grow more and more flustered every time they made eye contact with the girl they wanted to ask.

Amu Hinamori couldn't focus on the whispers and giggling that was going on all around her, since she was so lost in her own little daydream.

"_I completely forgot that today was the dance, maybe Tadase-kun will ask me to go with him!"_ The pinkette squealed in her mind, but due to her 'Cool and Spicy' character she just shrugged it off as if it were no big deal.

It had been a long standing tradition at the school that nobody was allowed to asked anyone else to the dance until the afternoon right before the event started. No one knew why it was a rule, but most of the kids didn't really care.

Despite how hard Amu tried to stop it a girlish smile still made its way onto her face, due to thinking about Tadase for too long and her Chara's were the first to call her out on it.

"You really want to go with Tadase to the dance don't you desu~?" Su, Amu's green Guardian Chara asked as she floated next to Amu's left ear.

"We can see right through you outer character Amu, you might as well be honest with us." Miki, Amu's blue Guardian Chara said with a slight snicker as she watched Amu develop a light pink blush.

"Tadase and Amu sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Ran, Amu's red Guardian Chara sang as she waved her frilly pom-poms in the air.

"Will you guys knock it off?" Amu whispered loudly as she tried to fight of the fierce blush she had obtained thanks to her pesky other selves.

While the room had started out more or less quite that wasn't the case now, the whole room was full of loud chatter and laughing among other things. Finally the final bell rang and within three seconds the whole room was silent, waiting for their teacher to let the go.

Nikaidou looked up from his desk and sighed loudly before waving his hand. "Yeah, yeah go have fun…"

The whole class cheered and began to grab their things, with the intention of going to hang out around the campus and wait to get asked. For most girls they didn't have to wait long, because as soon as the teachers let the classes go, boys were making mad dashes to the girl they liked in hopes of scoring a date for the evening.

Amu was brimming with excitement, but again due to her outside character, she kept herself composed as she calmly grabbed her bag and made her way out of the classroom. Unlike most of the other girls who huddled into groups and whispered until a boy got up enough courage to go and ask one of them, Amu proudly walked through the halls on her way towards the Royal Garden.

_"I wonder if one of them will ask me?"_ Amu thought as a group of boys ran passed her. _"Guess not…"_ She thought a little saddened by the fact that none of the boys seemed to notice her at all, they would always run right passed her to ask another girl.

"Don't worry Amu-chan you didn't want to go with any of them anyway!" Miki said noticing Amu's slightly crestfallen attitude.

"Yeah, I guess you are right!" Amu said regaining her excitement as she approached the steps leading to the Royal Garden.

Amu walked into the rather large green house, looking up a small flight of stairs she could see her closest friends the guardians sitting at the large glass table having tea.

The Guardians consisted of; The Ace's chair Yaya Yuiki. The Jack's chair Kairi Sanjo. The Queen's chair Rima Mashiro. The King's chair Tadase Hotori. In addition, herself being the Jokers chair.

"Hello Hinamori-san." Tadase said with a warm and friendly smile that made Amu blush.

"That smile made the pinkette just want to run up those stairs and beg her prince to go to the dance with her, but she kept her composure and greeted them with her usual head nod.

"Alright now that we are all here, we need to make the preparations for tonight's dance…" The blonde haired boy said as he produced an obnoxiously large stack of papers from out of his bag.

* * *

><p>After finalizing everything such as the color scheme, what would be served to eat, hiring a band, and other such details Amu and the rest of the Guardians were about to head home to prepare for the dance themselves.<p>

"Please do remember that we have to be back here exactly one hour before the dance begins, just to make sure everything will be ready." Kairi said as he put a stack of papers back into his own bag and readjusted his glasses.

"We understand Kairi, jeez that is like the fifth time you've said that!" Yaya complained, obviously not aware that she was the one he had been directing those comments towards.

"_Okay just take a deep breath and casually ask Amu-chan to the dance…"_ Tadase thought nervously as he stood from his seat and began walking towards where Amu was currently sitting.

"He is coming this way, could he really be…?" Amu thought excitedly as her mind began to drift off into a silly and rather girlish fantasy.

"No way, could this really be it?" Amu's Chara's gasped as they watched the whole scene from above.

However, about half way between where he once sat and where Amu was Tadase froze. "She looks so expectant…" The king thought to himself, only serving to weaken his determination that much more…

"Would you go to the dance with me Mashiro-san?"

He lost it. He just couldn't get up the courage to say those words to Amu, no matter how hard he had tried. Rima, although not wanting to hurt her best friend, couldn't say no so she really had no choice other than to except.

All of Amu's thoughts and fantasy's about the night had just been shot to pieces. After Rima gave her answer Amu quickly turned to talk to her Chara's, but anyone with eyes could see that it was just a cover so that she wouldn't break down into tears.

"_I'm sorry Amu-chan, I'm so pathetic…"_ Tadase thought sadly, while Kiseki simply snorted at his lack of courage.

"_The king didn't ask her? Now is my chance!"_ Kairi thought as he got up and started to walk towards Amu, albeit more quickly than the king did.

"Amu-chan look, look!" Ran said happily as she pointed at Kairi, who was now almost to Amu by now.

"_Is the class prez' going to ask me?"_ Amu thought with a smile, happiness starting to flow back into her, but it was short lived.

"Ah, hello Joker I was wondering…" Kairi said as a small blush formed on his cheeks; however, before he could say anything more he was pounced on by none other than Yaya.

"Hey Kairi, go with me to the dance?" The youngest Guardian shouted happily.

"Well I…" Kairi said as he looked at Amu who gave him a small nod, since Yaya would probably cry if he said no…

"Very well I will go with you Yaya-san." Kairi said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Good, we are gonna wear blue! Come on we have to go shopping and get you something that will match my dress!" Yaya shouted happily as she drug Kairi out of the garden, not noticing the hurt look very evident on Amu's face

It had been a long time since Amu last felt like crying, but at that moment Amu felt that she could water every single flower in the garden with her tears. But before even the first tear could fall, Amu felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Amu-chan…" Rima said a bit nervously, not sure if Amu was mad at her or not.

"Yes Rima-chan?" Amu said with a fake smile and mock happiness as she bit back her tears.

"We are about to go, will you lock up when you leave?" Rima asked, but her eyes held another question, one that she hoped Amu would be willing to answer.

"Yeah I got it and no… It's cool…" Amu said the last part almost painfully, but it seemed to be good enough for Rima since she gave her friend a smile and then left.

After a few moments there was a clicking sound, signaling that the last of the Guardians had left and now it was just Amu and her Chara's alone in the garden.

"Amu…" Miki said with a worried undertone, but Amu quickly stood up and turned to face her Chara's.

"It's okay; I never wanted to go to some silly dance anyway…" Amu said with a smile, but the words left a bitter taste in her mouth and if she thought she had fooled her Chara's she was wrong…

After locking up the garden and what felt like a rather long walk home, Amu finally walked up her front door. Hesitating slight as she reached for the doorknob, she really didn't want to make her mother sad, but she really didn't see any way around it.

"I'm home…" The pinkette called out as she entered the house, kicking off her shoes a bit haphazardly.

Ah, Amu I got your dress cleaned and pressed for tonight!" Amu's mother said happily as she popped her head from around the corner. She still remembered her first dance, it was so magical.

"Onee-chan will look so pretty!" Ami cheered jumping up and down.

"I can take pictures right?" Her father beamed holding his new camera, although he didn't like the idea of Amu being at a dance with some guy, he did like the idea of adding to his photo albums.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to the dance!" Amu said quickly as she turned and quickly sprinted up the stairs, feeling tears start to well up in her eyes. She did have an appearance to keep up, even with her family.

"Oh no, poor Amu…" Her mother though as she remembered the day they had gone shopping for Amu's dress and the one condition Amu had for not going to the dance.

**Flashback Start**

_"You have said no to almost every dress here, so how about that one?" Amu's Mom giggled at her daughter and her persistence in not liking anything in the store._

_"None of them are good enough for my first dance, but I think this one will do!" Amu said with a happy smile as she stepped out of the dressing room._

_She was wearing a sleeveless pink dress that came just above her knees, the 'skirt' part of the dress flared out slightly giving it a semi filled look, she was also wearing two inch pink high heels and white almost see through tights, she also had a white jacket. Her hair was back in a ponytail secured with a white hair clip._

_"Isn't that a bit out of your style Amu?" Her mother asked slightly confused at why Amu, who was so into the punk rock style, would want such a girly dress._

"_Um mama can we talk about that for a second?" Amu asked hesitantly as she walked over to the bench her mother was currently sitting at._

_Amu sat down with her mother and explained everything. How she wanted to be more of a girly girl who could openly say she liked cute things, but due to her shyness and a few misunderstandings she got the label 'Cool and Spicy', which is how everyone saw her now._

_Feeling guilty about all of it since it was her clothing choice that eventually led her daughter to where she was, Amu's mother promised to help in any way she could…_

_"Now if I buy this you have to go to the dance this time okay?" Amu's mom said as she got out her credit card. Amu had been known to skip out on large school events such as dances and Mrs. Hinamori just wanted to be sure she wasn't wasting the money._

_"Don't worry the only way I won't go is if no one asks me!" Amu said with a big smile as her mom paid for her new dress._

**Flashback End**

_"I will make her some of her favorite cookies, I only wish I could do something more…"_ Amu's mother thought in defeat as she could hear her daughter's muffled sobs from downstairs.

Back at the school, the guardians were just finishing the setup with about forty-five minutes left before the dance.

"Where is Amu-chi? She didn't come and help us at all!" Yaya shouted as she folded her arms into a pout, very unhappy about having to do extra work because of the joker's absence.

"I'm a bit worried; it's not like Amu to not show up." Rima said softly knowing that Amu was pretty upset about the whole Tadase ordeal.

"Yaya-san would you call Hinamori-san to make sure nothing happened?" Tadase said a bit distractedly as he helped Kairi put up a large banner over the food tables.

"Good idea!" Yaya said as she pulled out her phone and proceeded to call Amu's cell.

Amu's mom had just finished some cookies and was about to go up to her eldest daughters room, when she heard a buzzing sound coming from Amu's school bag that she had left by the door. Reaching in and pulling out her daughter's cell phone she promptly answered it.

"Hello and who is this?" The women asked sweetly, hoping slightly that it was a boy.

"Amu-chi is that you?" The voice obviously knew her daughter and was confused when someone else picked up the phone, sadly though the voice was female.

"This is Amu's mother, now what can I do for you?" The older women said with a hint of amusement in her voice, since she had never used a cellphone before, she felt so young!

"Oh, well I were just calling to see where Amu-chi was since we were supposed to meet at the gym to help set up for the dance twenty minute ago." The voice said in a cheerful tone.

_"Obviously Amu didn't tell her friends she wasn't going."_ Mrs. Hinamori thought with a sigh, her daughter always did this... "Sorry to bring you bad news, but Amu has decided not to go to the dance tonight…"

"Eh, but why?" Yaya shouted into the phone attracting the attention of the other three Guardians, after nodding a few times Yaya hung up the phone.

"What was that all about Yaya?" Rima asked as soon as the youngest girl hung up her phone.

"That was Amu-chi's mom; she told me Amu-chi said she wasn't coming to the dance tonight." Yaya said as she looked at the floor, all happiness in her voice fading away.

"Why is that?" Tadase asked recoiling a bit, as he had feared he might be to blame.

"Amu's mom said it was because she didn't have a date…" Yaya said as the gears in her head began to turn. "She also said that Amu had a cute pink dress… Guys I have an idea!" Yaya cheered loudly as she pulled the other Guardians into a huddle.

After whispering her plans to the other guardians she and Rima began making their way to the Jokers house.

* * *

><p>Amu was lying on her bed, not even caring enough to get out of her school uniform. The pinkette was currently faced towards her wall, but she wasn't looking at it or anything in particular.<p>

"Am I really so horrible that no one wants to go with me?" Amu asked with a heavy sigh, not expecting to get any feedback, but then again she did have three Chara's.

"It's not like that at all desu~!" Su said with determination, knowing good and well how sweet and kind Amu was.

"Yeah, they just don't know how awesome you are." Miki said with a mix between a snort and a laugh.

"You don't deserve any of them Amu-chan!" Ran said as she began one of her silly little cheers to try and cheer the preteen up, but it did little to nothing to lighten Amu's mood.

"Thanks guys…" Amu sighed as she brought her knees up to her chest and began to cuddle them.

Her Chara's really had no idea what to do to make her feel better, but lucky for them they didn't have to worry about it.

There was a loud knock at the front door and the three tiny girls' heard Amu's mom yell something about visitors. The three of them looked at Amu, who hadn't made any sort of move to get up, and then back at the door because of the loud stomping noise that was coming from right outside the door.

"AMU-CHI we came to get you!" Yaya yelled as she flung open Amu's bedroom door, quickly followed by Rima. Both were taken back by the sight of a teary-eyed Amu lying on her bed, But Yaya quickly shrugged it off.

"Come on Amu-chi you have to get up and get ready, now is not the time for a nap!" Yaya said exuberantly as she tried to pull Amu from the safety of the bed.

"Go away." Amu mumbled into the pillow she was now using to cover her face so they could not see the tears that had yet to stop falling.

"Is this your dress Amu? It is really pretty." Rima said as she examined the dress not even paying attention to the battle raging on the bed.

"You can't let such a pretty dress go to waste Amu!" Yaya whined as she started to gain ground in pulling the older girl from the bed.

"I don't have anyone to go with so there is no point!" Amu groaned, these two were not helping her forget why she was in her bed crying instead of at the dance.

"Don't worry about that we got you a date!" Yaya said slyly and thanks to Amu's stunned response, she was able to pull her from the bed.

"I don't want to go with just anyone you know." Amu said bitterly as she crossed her arms, there was no way she wanted them to bribe some guy to go with her…

"Enough with the 'Cool and Spicy' let's get you ready!" Yaya shouted as she proceeded to strip Amu right then and there.

"Oi, Yaya what are you… Do not grab me there, Rima not you too!" Amu shouted, but it was of little use and in about eleven minutes, she was wearing her dress and a bright red blush.

"Yaya you don't just go into other people's houses and do… That." Amu said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Awe, but you wouldn't have gotten dressed otherwise." Yaya pouted at being scolded for helping her friend, or what she considered helping.

"Come on you two, the dance is about to start!" Rima said as she grabbed Amu's hand and started to drag her to the door, much to the pink haired girls chagrin.

"Hey Rima hold on a second, I didn't even say I was going!" Amu tried to protest, but with Rima pulling and Yaya pushing she did not have much choice in the matter.

"We are leaving now!" Both Rima and Yaya yelled as they quickly exited the house before Amu got violent in her struggle.

"Have fun Amu and bring the boy back here so we can get pictures!" Amu's mother yelled after them, thankful her daughter had found such nice friends to help her.

_"She doesn't seem to care that I was just abducted…"_ Amu thought as she gave up on fighting them and walked of her own free will.

After a brisk walk they made it to the dance hall with a little over five minutes to spare. Most of the students were there, comparing each other's outfits and voting on who was going to win the best couple award.

"Ah, Hinamori-san we were worried." Tadase said as he walked over with Kairi.

"We are happy to see you decided to come!" Kairi said with a small smile, awestruck at how his crush looked in her dress.

"Yeah '_decided_' isn't the best word to use." Amu said as she crossed her arms, small scowl adorning her featchers.

The group just sweat dropped as Yaya gave a thumbs up.

"Besides I don't want to come to this dance with some stupid guy." Amu said stubbornly, even though she really did want to be there. Her eyes slowly scanned the dance hall and she had to admit they had done a wonderful job.

"Stupid guy huh? And to think I came out here just for you." The brunette laughed as he leaned against the wall.

Amu sharply turned around to see her sempai and close friend Kukai Souma.

Kukai was wearing black slacks and dress shoes, a light pink shirt that he rolled the sleeves up above his elbows and a black vest with no tie.

"Kukai…?" Amu stood speechless; no matter how hard she tried she could not seem to look away. Unlike Tadase who was wearing a frillier outfit, Kukai just looked… Well hot…

"No matter how you try Amu you can't strip me with you mind." Kukai smirked as Amu went a deep shade of red.

"What are you talking about? I was just thinking how dumb you look in pink!" Amu said trying to sound angry, but because of her red face she did not do a good job of it.

"So you admit to staring at me?" Kukai laughed as Amu just hung her head in defeat, an ever-rising blush on her cheeks.

* * *

><p>"Amu, you know that this is ridiculous right." Kukai said with a slow, almost tired, tone of voice as he lightly shook his head.<p>

Amu spared him a slightly confused look, but didn't feel the need to reply to his comment with words. It was being shown loud and clear by the lack of conversation that Amu was still either still upset by the way her day had gone or that she was just very embarrassed about being at the dance with Kukai, either way the older boy was not going to let this go on any longer.

"What is the point of coming to a _dance_ if you don't even _dance_?" Kukai questioned as he pointed to the large group of students currently on the dance floor, almost like he was reminding Amu what a dance actually was.

"They did tell you that I don't want to be here right?" Amu said with a slightly pointed glare directed at Kukai's chest, since he had decided to stand instead of sit in the empty chairs beside her and there was no way she was looking up at him since that would have been embarrassing.

"I'm not sure if I am going to believe that; I mean your hair is done up all cute and you have a gorgeous dress on, so I'm pretty sure that was an obvious a lie and you really did want to come." Kukai said with a smile lacing his tone.

Amu had turned to give him some snappy comeback, but she was stopped by the sight of Kukai's bemused smile. He had crouched down and was face to face with the now sputtering girl, as a more loving and wistful smile took the place of his teasing grin as he watched Amu blush and squirm under his gaze.

"_It is now or never; I claim her here and get rid of that crush on the King…_" Kukai said to himself as he gently grabbed Amu's hand and pulled her up from her seat.

"What are you doing Kukai?' Amu asked with a small stutter as she tried to swallow down her embarrassment, which was vastly inefficient.

"I think it's about time that we had a dance don't you think?" Kukai said softly as he began leading Amu onto the dance floor. Amu put up a little bit of a fight at first, but the closer they actually got to the center of the room the less she tried to pull out of Kukai's grasp.

Kukai led them to a small opening in the crowd near the center of the dance floor and right as he and Amu got into position to begin their dance the tempo of the song started to change. Kukai wasn't sure if it was just luck or if someone was trying to help him out, either way he was very thankful for the turn of events.

"Kukai I think we should wait until the next song…" Amu whispered quietly despite her right hand grasping his when he took hold of it and brought her closer to him, allowing her left hand to grasp his shirt tightly.

"Why would we do that?" The older of the two asked with a small smile as he wrapped his free arm around Amu's waist and began to slowly move to the rhythm of the music.

"It's the slow dance…" Amu said shyly; her face exploding into a crimson blush as the two began to dance across the floor.

"Then all we have to do is dance slow." Kukai said with a small laugh as the pinkette buried her face into his chest, as if to hide her embarrassment.

The two danced like that completely alone in their own world. Kukai couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful this girl was and how perfectly she fit into his arm; he knew he could be a better boyfriend and lover then Tadase and even that shady cat, he just knew it. The boy didn't know how he could prove it to her though and that is why tonight was his chance before he lost her to one of them forever.

"Amu; I have something I want to tell you." The athletic boy said rather suddenly and if Amu hadn't been so relaxed in his arms she might have jumped at the sudden declaration.

"What is it Kukai?" Amu questioned as she raised her head a little to look at the older boy's face, a rosy shade of pink still coloring her cheeks.

"I believe I'm in love with you." Kukai said softly, waiting a few seconds for that to fully sink into her mind and heart, once her face deepened to unnatural levels he started to speak again cutting off anything Amu had been about to say.

"Ever since we first met I admired how funny, stylish, and awesome you were, but as we all got closer and I got to see more of your timid and caring side I started to have this weird feeling in my chest. You can be such a spitfire at times, but you can also be a shy, cuddly, adorable girl and I think that is what first made me look at you the way I now do." Kukai could see tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes as he spoke, but he couldn't stop now he had to finish.

"I swear I will do everything I can to make you the happiest girl in the world Amu, please just give me the chance." After finishing his sentence he slowly pulled Amu back into his chest. The two were still dancing, but now it wasn't as fluid as before since Amu had other things on her mind besides keeping pace with Kukai.

What did Amu feel for Kukai? Yes she was upset when he graduated and left the guardians, but that wasn't enough to call her feelings for him love was it? Surely if she felt that strongly about Tadase then she could… But when she really thought about it she just liked Tadase when she first saw him because of how cute he was and she still likes him because of how nice he is to her despite her personality…

Kukai is the same as Tadase in those regards and he says he truly has feeling for her, maybe she doesn't know what she really felt for Kukai, but she wasn't going to let a chance at love slip through her fingers like this.

"I want to try, but Kukai I don't know if I can say it." Amu mumbled from his chest, moving her right hand from Kukai's to join her left hand in clutching his shirt.

"Then don't say it until you feel you're ready; I love you Miss Cool and Spicy." Kukai said with a slight tease, successfully coaxing her to look up at him. "May I kiss you?" He asked with a small smile that instantly got Amu all flustered, but she nodded slightly and that was all Kukai needed.

His lips gently placed themselves on her lips and they kissed, not in a mad lustful or sloppy way, no this kiss was the soft, gentle, kiss of love that Amu had always dreamed of having for her first kiss. The two stayed like that for a few moment before slowly parting, both of their eyes shining brightly as they smiled at each other.

"I will never get tired of looking into you beautiful eyes." Kukai said in a whisper, making Amu smile a little wider as she fidgeted slight under his gaze, still too embarrassed to really say anything back. Kukai knew this and just laughed at how shy this girl could be sometimes.

Then, without warning it happened…

"IT'S UNANIMOUS CUTEST COUPLE GOES TO AMU-CHI AND KUKAI!" Yaya yelled over the sound system inciting a near explosive round of applauds from the room of onlookers.

Amu instantly jumped away from Kukai as she stared around the room at all the other kids who had made a circle around them. "_How long have they!?_" Amu panicked in her mind, until Kukai pulled her back into his arms and whether she wanted to or not she relaxed in his hold.

Kukai had noticed the group earlier, but he hadn't wanted to ruin Amu and his moment; however, now it was okay to interact with them since the romantic stuff with his new girlfriend was over until later.

Amu just smiled as he waved at the crowed, blushing when he gave the thumbs up to a group of guys knowing full and well what that was supposed to mean. She knew Kukai was outgoing and loved the attention of the crowd, but she never expected to be caught up in it with him…

"_One thing is for sure, dating Kukai won't be dull in the slightest that's for sure._" Amu thought lovingly as she rested her head on his chest and just smiled up at her boyfriend.

"_I hope I can feel like this the rest of my life…_"

_**End**_


End file.
